Light to Darkness,Darkness to Light:Part 1:Rainbow
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: What happened after the series but before my other story, Colors of the Future? Just where did the kids' children come from....
1. Chapter One

Light to Darkness, Darkness to Light

Chapter One: Rainbow

Rainbow, once a young girl named Wisp heard the chirping of an alarm clock. She had to rise just as early as the rest of the Color Kids. There was always work to do. As Rainbow had grown, so had her dedication. But this morning, Wisp, a girl looking to be perhaps seventeen years old, groaned in pain and hit the snooze button.

She had never done that before. But she had never felt such a discomfort either. 

Her mind was swimming, swirling. She felt dizzy and nauseous at the mere thought of standing. Her first thought was that she was sleep-deprived and it served her right. Brian had been growing closer to her. As she grew closer in return.He was a twenty year old now, while she was far older but physically three years younger. She had started to age more quickly as had the rest of the Color Kids but most noticeably the girls. Violet had not been able to determine why except that perhaps it was a preparation.

Rainbow did not know what it was a preparation for. But she did not care.

She buried her face down into her pillow and closed her eyes.

She slept through her alarm.

* * *

"Brian!"

The now grown human boy turned as the Rainbow touched down and the blond haired girl ran to him. He opened his arms and she leapt into them. It was so odd to think that a few years ago, he'd regarded this young woman in his arms as a little sister. Now, she had matured, grown older and his relationship with her had changed. 

She was his girlfriend.

Hard to picture really. She was always so caught up with her job. However, the boy noted that lately the colors were lacking. Most notably in blue, green, red, and orange. He knew that those sets of kids had been growing closer. Red and him still had an animosity but they could tolerate one another. Especially now that La La kept him occupied.

"Hey girl." He swung her up and around before gently setting her down. She hugged him tightly. "What brings you here, Rainbow?"

"You," was his answer. He smiled and took her hand.

"Then, I assume you want to do something?"

"Talking's fine." She replied, tossing her golden hair back. It was beginning to lighten. In fact, he swore it was slowly but assuredly bleaching to silver. It matched her deep clear eyes as the sun matched the sky. He loved to gaze into those eyes. He didn't even care if she was centuries old. 

He loved her and he knew that the feeling was mutual.

He led her to the river, one of her favorite places.

"I love it here," was the first thing from her mouth. He smiled.

"I know. So do I. I think that Buddy and Patty do some major overtime here."

Rainbow nodded. The leaves were always a deep rich green here. The river was always crystal clear and bright blue. Unconsciously, the girl lay by the bank and trailed her fingertips in the cool water. Brian sat by her,

"Rainbow,"

"No, Brian. Call me Wisp. Everyone in RainbowLand has started to do that.'

"Okay, then. Wisp, I…I'm not sure how to do this. I…"

The blond haired girl smiled. "Brian are you trying to say you have feelings for me?"

He blushed a bright scarlet. "Well, uh, yeah. But not 'friendship type', Wisp."

She nodded. "I know. I knew since I became, well, your 'girlfriend.'"

Brian sighed. "But I mean, you're how old, wisp? Really?"

"Honestly?" the woman shrugged. "I honestly can't say because I honestly don't know."

She sat up and leaned back against the human, her boyfriend. "I mean, I know that I'm old. I don't feel old but I know I am. I look seventeen. I should only look about twelve still. But I'm aging so swiftly. I'm not sure why. Not even Violet knows."

Brian chuckled. "If Violet doesn't know then I doubt there's an answer."

Wisp smiled, her lips turning a faint pink in the sun. 

"Probably not," she agreed. "But, what brought that up?"

"I…I wish that…that…that I could ask you to…"

Wisp felt her heart skip a beat. Is he going to? Please, oh whatever spirit watches me, say he is!

"I want you to be my wife."

The woman felt weak in the knees. She fell to her hands and knees and grasped Brian around the wrists. 

"Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "I do. I felt the connection that first time I got tie dyed by your rainbow."

But the golden haired woman fought tears. She knew the rules. He was mortal, she was immortal. He would die and it would snap her heart apart. They'd grown too close already. She was already hurting and he was not even close to death yet. She grabbed his face, leapt to her feet and pressed her coral colored lips against his. Tears streamed from her eyes. It wasn't fair. It wasn't.

But wait! She was in charge of the rainbow. She controlled the happiness and sadness by altering her colors. Could she do nothing to ease her own pain? Her own heartbreak? There had to be something…anything.

She pulled from him.

"Brian. I love you. I do. And you don't know how tempting it is to go with you, leave my duties. But I can't. The whole world needs me."

Brian dropped his head. "I know. And I want you to know that I understand that. But…it's so hard."

Wisp silenced him with another quick kiss. "So, you'll have to come with me."

He was stunned. "Wisp…I'm mortal. I'd die. You can't alter mortality, can you?"

She shook her head, "Not to my knowledge."

She hugged him tightly, as he sat down by her. She laid her head against his chest. "But I can't stand it. I can't. The whole world will live on in joy but what about me?" she sighed. "That sounds selfish, doesn't it?"

Brian shook his head. "No, it's honest. I like that.'

Wisp unconsciously shook her shoulders. Her sleeves fell a bit and she instinctively reached to tug them up. Brian grabbed her hands and said,

"You have real pretty hands and eyes, ya know?"

Wisp shook her head. No, they were too close. This was too…she wasn't ready! 

But her love overtook her and she fell into his arms. He kissed her lips, then her neck, once, almost as if he were requesting her permission to go any further. She liked that about him. In answer, she nuzzled further into his arms. He kissed her again.

As the moonlight filtered down on the small meadow like setting, Wisp's dress was flung onto the ground.

* * *

"Ouch!"

Wisp winced as Violet touched her again. 

Worried when she found her leader the way she was, Violet asked her if she could give her just a brief examination. The pain jolted her from her thoughts.

She would never forget that day, that night. She had never felt such an intense feeling, such love. It had passed all too quickly for her. But now, a thought ran through her mind. She could…

A happiness washed over Wisp she wasn't aware was possible. 

Violet's next statement made her feel weak, excited, scared and happy all in one mixed jumble of feelings.

"Wisp, you're pregnant."


	2. Chapter Two

# Chapter Two

Wisp walked slowly. The word had traveled quickly but she could hardly believe that she had done it. Granted that she was centuries old but still…despite all the right she had to feel like she was irresponsible she didn't. 

She was happy.

She did not know if her child would be immortal as she was or mortal as her father was. She knew it was selfish but she prayed for immortality. She did not know if Brian could ever stay with her but if her daughter or son could that would mean part of Brian was with her. And besides, she could not bear the thought of losing a child on top of Brian.

"Wisp!'

The woman turned and was met with her best friend, Patty O'Green. The green haired female flung her arms around her friend. The two had been best friends in younger years but now as they grew their close friendship had blossomed into a sister like relationship. 

"Hey Patty," the blond greeted her friend gently. Patty hugged her tight and then held her at arms' length.

"Oh, wow! You're gonna be a Momma!"

Wisp smiled, her cheeks a faint pink shade. It had never really hit her until Patty said it. It was true! She…she was going to be a mother! Tears filled her eyes and unconsciously she slid her hands down to rest on her still flat stomach. Violet had given her some herbs to dull the pains that were already starting. They helped. 

"Wisp?"

The blond looked at her friend.

"Have you told Starlite?"

The girl shook her head. Her loyal horse had been at the Color Mines when she'd told the others. They'd been stunned but then quickly congratulated her, even Stormy who had a little secret of her own. She had told Wisp that Lady Brite had appeared in her dreams, touched her belly and said,

"Spread the generation on."

Wisp wondered if Lady Brite was going to get involved even more.

"Wisp?"

The blond once more broke from her memories and looked at Patty. She smiled. The green haired female said softly,

"Starlite's coming back. I thought you might want to tell him alone."

The woman nodded. Starlite was her constant companion, her closest and most loyal friend. She said softly,"Tell them I'll be a little late."

With weight like lead on her shoulders, she hurried outside in time to see Starlite come running up. She ran to greet him but the pain in her belly tripled and she slumped to the ground, with a low whimper of pain.

"Wisp!"

The girl smiled as she felt her horse immediately run over to her and bend down to her level. He let her grab his mane so he could help her up. She could tell she hurt him but the way he grimaced. But Starlite, being Starlite, said nothing of the pain. Wisp said softly,

"Starlite, could we ride off for a time, to talk?'

Starlite gave her a puzzled gaze. "Are you sure? I don't think you feel up to it."

"I'll tell you why, Starlite. But…alone."

Starlite was baffled at her suddenly blush and embarrassment. But he nodded and bent low so she could climb on. Once she was secured, he ran out into the forests in the land, until they felt the wind blowing their hair backward. Wisp closed her eyes and let her horse's mane blow into her face.

When they reached the river, Starlite sat down, and let Wisp slowly get off. She sat on the ground slowly, leaning against the horse. Starlite looked at her. She looked miserable. And her cheeks were flushed and hot. Starlite dipped his mane in the waters and then draped it over his friend's face.

She let Starlite nuzzle her as she tried to muster the courage to talk. Starlite looked at her, square in the eye. 

"Wisp? What is it?"

"I…I…Starlite, did you ever wonder why I started to age so much?"

The horse gave her a cynical look. He knew she was beating around the bush. But he went along with it and nodded.

"It occurred to me. Violet did mention, she thought it was preparation."

"It…it was Starlite."

The stallion gave her another nudge with his head. "Wisp, tell me. I'm Starlite, the most magnificent horse in existence. I doubt there's anything that will stun me."

Wisp decided blunt was the way.

"I'm pregnant."

"YOU'RE WHAT?"

Wisp whimpered in pain as Starlite's shouts brought her headache back, full intensity. She clamped her hands over her ears. She looked up at her horse as he leapt up. For the first time, she saw anger glaring at her. She swallowed and said softly,

"I…I know it's a shock…"

"Shock? Wisp, shock doesn't cover half it!"

The horse bent and locked eyes with her. "Brian's the father isn't he?"

Wisp could only nod. Starlite lifted his head and gave a low snort. "I knew when we first met him, it was a bad idea. I KNEW!"

Wisp stared up at her friend. She'd never really had Starlite angry with her. Agitated yes, but not really angry. Those words stung. She had prayed that he'd help but instead he was angry. She fought the tears but lost.

Wisp, the strong Rainbow, Keeper of the Colors, burst into tears.

That brought Starlite back to reality. He wasn't really mad, just stunned. And then, seeing Wisp, his best friend, his most loyal friend burst out crying; show weakness she never dared show before, because of him, shattered the cover. 

Starlite nuzzled her cheek saying,

"Oh, Wisp, don't cry. I didn't mean it that way. It…well, I guess even the Mighty Starlite can be stunned."

The woman dried her tears on Starlite's mane. He hugged her with his head. 

"I'll be here Wisp. I always was before."

She nodded. "I…I'm sorry I dumped it out all of a sudden…"

The horse just squeezed her tighter. She flung her arms around his neck and cried.

"I'm scared, Starlite. I'm scared. What if the child's mortal? What if I miscarry? What if-"

"What if all this worrying jeopardizes you both?" the horse said with a laugh. "Don't worry so. You worry too much."

Wisp nodded. "You're right…it's just…I feel like I jeopardized the world's color. I don't know how long I can do my job if I'm pregnant."

Starlite gave her a smile and gestured for her to climb back on. She did so and the stallion took off at a gentle jog back towards the Color Castle. As he galloped, he added,

"Don't worry. If need be, the Color kids can do their own colors. And Starlite is fully capable of guiding them."

Wisp smiled. "Thanks Starlite. You can always cheer me up."

"Of course. And right now, as a friend, I have a specific order."

Wisp looked at him. He gave her a firm look with one of his eyes.

"Go and get some rest."

"But-"

"No. No buts. I'll stand watch by the door if I have to."

Wisp smiled. "Okay, you win."

Starlite gave his overconfident smile again,

"Of course. I'm Starlite. There's nothing I can't do. And when it comes to my friends that's true a thousand folds."


	3. Chapter Three

## Chapter Three

Wisp let out a moan of pain and turned in her sleep.

At six months, the pain was agonizing. She was sick a lot and could not ride Starlite as easily as before. The others had helped out, since she could no longer spread color. Violet had ordered her, with a doctor's authority to lay off. Canary was a pretty good nurse and had supported her reasons. 

But it was only adding to the discomfort. Wisp looked at her clock. It read, one thirty in the morning. The pain was terrible. A nauseous feeling overwhelmed her. She stumbled to her feet and the room spun. She leaned against the wall, trying to breath normally without panting. 

A dog's barks made her head ache. Puppy Brite looked up at her, concern on his face. He wagged his tail at her. Unlike before, she didn't kneel to pick him up but stumbled past him. The dog watched her as she made her way into the bathroom. She collapsed to her knees in front of the toilet and threw up.

"Wisp?"

The blond managed to look up. La La and Patty were standing in the doorway. Patty helped Wisp up, letting her lean on her. The green haired woman told La la,

"La La, could you get Violet please?"

La La nodded. Then she ran out of the room and down the hall. Patty flushed the toilet and then helped her best friend wash her mouth out. As she helped Wisp out into her bedroom, the door opened and Violet walked in, followed by Canary and Tickled Pink. Both of the others were fairly good nurses and when they saw the paleness in their leader's face; they immediately rushed to her. 

"Wisp!" Tickled Pink helped her sit down and then lay down on her bed. "How do you feel? What's wrong?"

Wisp was stunned, "How did you know?"

Violet smiled and put Puppy Brite on the woman's bed. "Dogs are said to have a sixth sense. He came and fetched us."

Canary asked, "Are you sick again?"

Wisp nodded, "And I get dizzy when I stand up."

Violet interfered, "Do you need some stronger medication?"

Wisp's eyes said plainly, "Give it to me, or I will be forced to hurt you."

Violet nodded. Canary and Tickled Pink an out and then returned with some water and few pills. Canary helped Wisp sit up and Violet helped her take the medication. It helped almost immediately. The spinning stopped. She smiled at her friends. 

"Thanks guys. I think I'll be alright."

The three nurses nodded and left, saying, "Just ask if you need us."

Only Patty remained. 

"Are you sure? You're okay?"

The blond smiled and hugged her friend. "I'm alright Patty. Thanks. You should get some sleep."

"Look who's talking." Patty laughed and lowered the pillows so her friend could lie down. "I'll do that. You better too though. I know you can't do a lot but knowing you, you'll do what you can."

Wisp nodded and closed her eyes and soon was lost in dreams.

* * *

"Wisp!" The girl looked up from the Color Council. Stormy walked in. The girl greeted her rather fiery friend with a smile.

"What are you up for, Wisp?" Stormy demanded, a strangely compassionate look in her bright violet eyes. Wisp took on an amused expression.

"I'm still a worker, Stormy. If a tad larger," she added, a hand on her large belly. But secretly, she worried. She had yet to feel the child move or kick. It scared her. And also, the colors were maintained but they were dull. And Brian didn't know. What if Brian wasn't accepting? What if the baby died? What if Brian never met his child? What if the child was mortal?

"Wisp?"

The girl looked at Stormy.

"Are…are you okay?" Stormy made her sit. "You're pale."

Wisp leapt up. Working kept her worries under her skin.

"I'm fine, Stormy, sheesh."

The Keeper of the Seasons seemed disturbed further.

"well, uh, can I help? Maybe take some responsibilities from ya?"

"I'm fine. I'm saying it again. I'm perfectly capable of doing my job!"

Stormy winced and said with a hint of her usual attitude, "Well, being pregnant has made you quite the grouch."

Wisp growled. For once, she didn't care. The stress was terrible, she hurt, and her worries grew daily.

"Stormy! You try it then! Try having an extra weight on your stomach, having the mere thought of food send you running to the bathroom, no position is comfortable, and sleep is a necessary evil! You just TRY it! One day! TRY IT!"

"Hey, hey!" a voice called in. The two turned to see Starlite in the entrance. He looked at Wisp with worried eyes. He'd never seen her so angry, so irritated. The horse padded in and knelt. Wisp climbed on and the two galloped outside. Wisp clung tightly to Starlite, who galloped gently to not make her sick. He stopped by the river.

"Oh Starlite," she groaned once they were alone. "I don't know what came over me!" she grabbed her bright blond hair and tugged. "I'm never yelling like that. I can't help out at all, my job isn't an easy task anymore nor an option, any smell of food makes me sick, I can't sleep, my ankles swell, everything's coming apart!"

Starlite gave her a smile and wrapped his head around her. She hugged him around the neck, tightly. Then, all at once, she let her knees give out and fell to the ground, on her rump. Starlite smiled and laid down in the grass beside her. He noted the unfamiliar paleness of her face.

"Wisp? Do you feel all right? You look pale to me."

She shrugged, "I'm just worried. I know I worry too much, " she said to her friend's glare. "But I can't help it!"

Starlite shook his head, "Just like I should not have to work at being the universe's most wonderful horse, you should not have to work to be a good mother. It's in your blood. Stop your worrying!"

Wisp sighed. She suddenly felt sick, ill and dizzy. She said softly,

"Starlite? Can…can we go back?"

Panic seized the stallion who swiftly nodded. He leapt up, letting Wisp pull on his mane to help herself up. She swayed.

"Wisp? Are you okay?"

"I…I.."

She collapsed to the ground.


	4. Chapter Four

## Chapter Four

Wisp came to later. 

She was in her bed, pillows propped under her head. Violet was by her side. She noted she was awake, took her pulse and wrote something down. Wisp struggled to rise, only to have two new pairs of hands push her down. She looked up and was met with Buddy and Red's eyes.

"No," Red said plainly, "Violet called us when she brought you in. She said you'd try to get up and she has orders against that."

"Orders?" Wisp questioned. "From who?"

"From me."

Wisp turned and Starlite walked in. Wisp sighed deeply. Starlite looked at Violet. The girl removed her glasses and polished them with a cloth before saying,

"Her blood pressure shot up."

Violet paused to wipe a damp cloth over her leader's face before going on,

"She was worrying too much and her blood pressure went sky high. That's why she collapsed."

"Hey!" Wisp called, agitated. "_She's _right here!"

Starlite gave her a smile but a shake of the head. "See? I told you that you worry too much. And I was right…again."

Wisp sighed deeply. She looked at Red and Buddy.

"Okay guys, I give. You can let go."

The two males exchanged gazes but did release her. The blond turned to Violet.

"Well? What can I do?"

Violet sighed. "Not much, Wisp. In fact for at least three days, I want you confined to bed. After that, no running or heavy lifting. Not a lot of work either. You can help at the Color Consol but no mining, no spreading color, or anything of that nature. I'd say that your chances of collapsing again are about seventy to eighty percent. And I'd highly recommend having some one with you all the time."

Wisp sighed but nodded. Patty spoke up, "I can stay with her at night."

Wisp smiled. "I'd like that, Patty."

A new voice called in, "I can stay with her now."

Stormy stood in the doorway. 

Everyone was surprised at her dedication but Wisp made no protest so they nodded. Gradually the room emptied, leaving only Stormy and Wisp alone. The two girls, nearly opposite in personalities sat still for time, not saying anything. Then, Stormy asked,

"So how are you feeling?"

"Well, weak, tired and well, hungry."

Stormy gave her smile, so confident. "I can fetch you something. What do you want?"

"Uh, chicken broth, cherries and fish."

Stormy took on a very disgusted face but shrugged, "Must be those feminine hormones."

Wisp blushed as her friend disappeared out the door. The young woman laid down and placed a hand on her large belly. The skin felt the same but she knew there was a child inside her. But she would never know for sure if the child were alive. The girl or boy never once stirred.

"Are you there, my little one?"

Once again, she felt no movement form inside her.

"Wisp!"

The girl lifted her head as Stormy reentered, smiling broadly,

"They're cooking your food right now. Until then, I brought you a visitor."

That said, the violet haired tomboy stepped aside. Through the door came the last person Wisp expected to see…and the one she most longed to see.

"Brian!"

The brown haired human walked over and hugged her. She squeezed him right back, heart throbbing.

Tears trailed down her cheeks. "Brian! I…I am so glad to see you! Do…do you-"

"Yeah, Wisp," he said gently. He lifted her chin and smiled at her before he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I know. Stormy told me and I actually suspected it. I mean, the colors started to dull about five months after that night. I've got common sense."

Wisp swallowed, hard. "Then, you don't hate me?"

Brian's bright eyes popped wide open with surprise. "Hate you? Wisp, if anything I love you more!"

"Really?"

He nodded. "I…I was hoping that the child would be immortal."

"Why? It's your child too!"

"I know that. But…well, if it's immortal you won't be so alone after I pass on. Which I will, you know. Eventually."

"But…you mean this child won't have a father in their life?"

"Of course they will. I'll visit. As often as I can. I still have that key you gave me."

The grown man lifted a silver chain around his neck. In the direct center was the key Wisp had given him when he was barely thirteen. When they first met.

He went on,

"But if the child's immortal, then you'll have someone with you."

Wisp smiled brightly.

Then, she closed her eyes and met Brian's lips with hers. He was accepting. 

Wisp had never felt so relieved in her life. Maybe Lady Brite was with her. Maybe…maybe things would be all right. For the first since she got pregnant, all Wisp's worries vanished and they were replaced by the joy that one feels when they know soon another creature, a child they created would be born. That they would be parents, a father or a mother.

"A mother." Wisp whispered as she parted from Brian and laid her head on his chest, "I…I'm gonna be a Momma."

Brian looked down at his girlfriend. He really looked on her as a wife, that's how strong his commitment was. If it meant he had to come here everyday to be with his baby and her, he would do it gladly. He smoothed her silk smooth hair and kissed her forehead.

"Ah, hem…" a voice, intoned. The couple looked up. Stormy was standing there. "Sorry Brian. Violet's orders are that Wisp needs some rest. Red and Buddy wanna talk to you too. And don't worry Wisp," she said seeing her leader's face, they aren't gonna kill him."

Brian nodded, gave Wisp a peck on the lips and then walked out. Stormy sat down on Wisp's bed.

"So, are the worries gone?"

Wisp smiled and hugged her friend. "For the most part."

Stormy looked at her leader, leaning against her, against her belly. She smoothed her hair. Normally, Stormy was no emotional or soothing but with Wisp, she liked her and occasionally let her rough exterior fall. So she just let the woman lay there, resting.

Wisp, her cheek against Stormy's dress, suddenly felt a smirk spread over her face.

"Stormy?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember how I said you should try this and see how you feel?"

"Yeah."

"I think you will."

Stormy paled and then asked, "What?"

Wisp lifted her eyes and said,

"I just felt something kick my cheek. From inside you."

End of Part One

To be Continued…


End file.
